Metabolic syndrome is an underlying disorder of energy utilization and storage. Metabolic syndrome affects a substantial proportion of the population of developed countries, including the United States. It is associated with the risk of developing cardiovascular disease, diabetes (especially type 2 diabetes), and other conditions such as polycystic ovary syndrome, fatty liver disease, cholesterol gallstones, asthma, sleep disturbances, and some forms of cancer. Metabolic syndrome is characterized by abdominal (central) obesity, elevated blood pressure, elevated insulin, elevated fasting plasma glucose, elevated serum triglycerides, decreased high-density lipoprotein (HDL) levels, proinflammatory state (recognized clinically by elevations of C-reactive protein (CRP)), and a prothrombotic state.
High serum ferritin that is not associated with known genetic mutations has been observed. Ferritin is a measure of total iron body stores. High ferritin in the blood (i.e., hyperferritinemia) and associated iron overload have been associated with metabolic syndrome and related disorders in humans. Metabolic syndrome is also correlated with hyperferritinemia (with or without iron overload), which is itself associated with impaired adiponectin production. Until now, serum ferritin has not been routinely tested in human subjects. The mechanism by which high ferritin levels increase the risk of diabetes is not fully understood, but proposed mechanisms include direct injury to the liver and pancreas from excessive deposition or indirect injury from increased oxidative radicals.
Metabolic syndrome is alternatively known as Syndrome X, prediabetes, cardiometabolic syndrome, insulin resistance syndrome, Reaven's syndrome, and CHAOS. A number of risk factors for metabolic syndrome have been identified, which include but are not limited to obesity, advancing age, high stress, and poor diet. Metabolic syndrome can also arise due to genetic disorders or other in-born errors of metabolism.
Treatment of metabolic syndrome generally targets the indices named above. Often treatment focuses on conditions associated with more advanced stages of metabolic syndrome, such as cardiovascular disease and diabetes. For diabetes, administration of metformin, insulin, or an insulin analog is sometimes indicated, as is administration of other medicaments such as statins, fibrates, and niacin. However, these medicaments may lead to undesirable side effects. Early stage treatment and prevention of metabolic syndrome is generally limited to recommendation of a low saturated fat diet with increased daily exercise. Some subjects are unable to effectively comply with, or unresponsive to, these regimens.